Entire Galaxies
by TheSuperNinja'sCrabcake
Summary: Armin was so confused, because friends didn't do these types of things to friends. Friends didn't roughly demand that you scream their name only to swallow your voice with his lips because he forgot that they couldn't get caught. Friends didn't desperately try to seek out your heartbeat to prove to themselves that you were both real. Eremin.


**Title: **Entire Galaxies

**Summary: **A burning mouth would seek his out, pressing roughly to his soft ones as cold fingers would creep up his shirt, clashing with the heat of his stomach. And he was so confused, because friends didn't _do_ these types of things to friends. Friends didn't roughly demand that you scream their name only to swallow your voice with their lips because he forgot that they couldn't get caught. Friends didn't desperately try to seek out your heartbeat to prove to themselves that you were both real.

**A/N: This pairing is just too great. Eren/Levi used to be my Attack on Titan OTP, but then someone introduced me to the utter greatness that was Armin/Eren and it was over from that moment on. Finally, I decided to write this while listening to Lollia's wonderful cover of Omake Pfadlib. Most likely it will turn into a series of one-shots all in the same universe.**

* * *

He didn't know when they had started this routine, but somewhere in the haze of training he wouldn't find himself purely alone any longer.

At night, when everyone else was asleep, and Armin was laying on his side, his breath misting in the air, lungs would join his own as the door creaked and Eren would sneak underneath his covers, pulling Armin's lithe body to his chest.

Growing up, they had always taken whatever comfort that they could from each other. When Armin was being bullied, Eren always came running—uncaring of the fact of whether he could win against the perpetrators or not—and was always there to wipe his tears. And when Eren's brash mouth would get him into trouble, Armin would always think of a quick solution on top of an easy escape route to help diffuse the situation. There had always been a line that they had walked evenly, always secure in the comfort that they would always be there for each other because they were friends.

And he was so confused right now, because friends didn't _do_ these types of things to friends. Friends didn't roughly demand that you scream their name only to swallow your voice with their lips because he forgot that they couldn't get caught. Friends didn't press the rough pads of their fingers against your pebbled nipples, intent on making you break the silence, damned the consequences when they were lost in the haze of the moment.

A burning mouth would suddenly seek his out in the still of the night, pressing roughly to his soft one as cold fingers would creep up his shirt, clashing with the heat of his stomach as they sought out their craved destination. And when the roughness got to be too much, those lips would caress his, mapping out the topography of his mouth as their tongues tangled sloppily.

Fingers would meet fingers, chest would meet chest, and hearts would _crash _into hearts in a desperate attempt to prove that they were both real.

Whatever _this _was, it thundered through Armin's veins, manifested in the half-bitten cries of Eren's name, and in the arch of his back when Eren hit that spot that made his world alight with galaxies behind his eyes.

Maybe this wasn't love, but when he was in Eren's arms, even just for a little while, the horrors of this world seemed to disappear and he could see all the possibilities of new worlds laid out before him. And, to Armin, that was as close of a thing to love that he thought he would feel in this lifetime.

And he was smart enough not to question it and instead chose to focus on the thundering heart beating vivaciously below his fingertips, the strength and utter _realness_ of Eren's shallow breath beneath him, and the emotions bubbling in his own throat that proved his own.

"Armin, turn your brain off," Eren muttered against his hair, tightening his arm around Armin's waist, fingers loosely intertwined with his as he shifted underneath the thin covers. "You're tense as fuck."

"Um, y-yeah," Armin mumbled into his shirt, red dusting the apples of his cheeks and he was thankful that no one could see it in the darkness of the room.

And, Armin gladly did because when he stopped thinking, he could once again see a future where Eren and him could be together without having to worry about their loved ones dying like flies, and he could ignore the very real possibility of a Titan tearing off their roof right now and slaughtering everyone. He could ignore the fact that homosexuality wasn't truly accepted in their world, despite the fact that love was sought in every nook and crevice since their lives were never guaranteed. He could ignore the horrifying way that his quick mind thought of _all_ possibilities of every terrifying moment. He could turn it all off and bask in the glow of whatever was resonating between him and Eren right now, tying their hearts and hands together.

He could ignore the whole world and just be guiltlessly happy, because they were alive and that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!^^**

**-Eryn "Ninja" Silvenia**


End file.
